1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to management of a distributed database.
2. Background Art
Distributed databases have been developed that include multiple computer systems or nodes that each include a portion of data in the distributed database. Many distributed databases need to be highly available, so they are implemented in a cloud-based manner that uses advanced virtualization techniques to mask the underlying hardware implementation. These virtualization techniques, by masking the underlying hardware implementation, can make it more difficult to identify and address some performance issues in the distributed database.